


Lap Sitting and Movie Nights

by caprithebunny



Series: Lady Argent Fics [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Movie Night, Other, argent does not understand sidesteps nonsense, is this accurate? idfk maybe, who is surprised? no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Sidestep is over for a movie night. In Argent's flat. Alone. Shenanigans ensue.WARNING: Contains Fallen Hero: Retribution spoilers!!





	Lap Sitting and Movie Nights

You stretch out with a small groan on Arge- no, Ximena’s couch. Xim? Xi? Shit, why are you thinking of nicknames? She barely wants you to use her name, let alone a nickname… that's intimate. Far too much, for both of you. Isn’t it already too much that you’re sitting on her couch, in her flat, getting ready for a movie night? 

 

“You’ve got that look again.” You pull away from your thoughts as you hear Ximena’s voice. Looking over to where her voice is coming from, the full might of your willpower can’t stop the stupid grin that spreads across your face at her clothes. A pair of gray shorts and a t-shirt splashed with a graphic of one of those b-rated movies from the old days of Sidestep and Charge being a popular set of names. Your chest constricts but you try not to show it, and you can see she doesn’t think your expression is from what the graphic means just what it says. You can hear in her head how she feels her face warming, but no blush appears. Can she not blush? “Don’t  _ even _ .” 

 

“What look?” You’re happy to change the subject from her shirt; one less scar to open up today. 

 

“The typical look you get when you’re agonizing over something. It makes your eyebrows look like a rather disturbing caterpillar.” You snort loudly, shaking your head. You see she’s hesitating; when you reach out mentally, you feel her mind fluttering like a butterfly with an uncertainty. Smirking, you settle back against the couch arm, turning your body to face the other one, and pat the space between the leg running length-wise along the couch cushions and the one hanging over the side with its foot on the floor. 

 

“How about you come sit and I will try to keep the agonizing away?” You watch her face scrunch up, somewhere between a snarl and no comprehension.

 

“Why are you… patting the place between your legs?” Her voice clearly shows her confusion, and it’s so thick with it you can’t keep down the laughter bubbling in your chest.

 

“ _ Because _ I’m wanting you to sit in my lap.” 

 

“What? No.” She looks even more confused now. “Why?”

 

“Why not?” Another smirk pulls at your lips. “Would you prefer I sit a different way for you? Or will you just come and sit and stop looking like I’m trying to wave some gnarled monster’s severed parts in your direction?” She stiffly begins to walk over, then hesitates again when she reaches the place between you on the couch and the coffee table ladled with arrangements of food and drinks. You give her a shit-eating grin as you grab her (for now) non-dangerous hands and playfully tug. She stumbles a bit, but finally sits down where you patted, still stiff. You lean back while your arm snakes around her waist, then lightly pull her back to lay on your front. It takes her another few moments to fully do so, still stiff as a board. You pick up the remote and click on her T.V. as well as her DVD player, its blue light spilling across the dimly lit living room. 

 

Around an hour into the movie, Arg-  _Ximena_ finally relaxes against you, going from hardened metal to near liquid. You can feel her hand lightly skirt across your arm, as though testing what’s happening. You smile into her hair, its texture interesting and new against your lips. “So, are we going to sit like this more often, Xi?” 

 

“...Maybe.” She puts more of her weight on you, and while she’s heavy, it’s fine. A little bit of pain isn’t so bad. You listen as she thinks about this, thinks about how you’re basically holding her. Then it finally hits on your nickname you gave her, and she stiffens again. “Wait, what did you call me?”

 

~~


End file.
